


Maybe they were born to be there

by lowbatteryhigheyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman pines, and walk outside in the rain, i really like 7/11´s curry and bacon sandwiches, i wrote something, look at this, mutual pining prinxiety, prinxiety au, subway cart, they drive in the subway, ts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbatteryhigheyes/pseuds/lowbatteryhigheyes
Summary: Roman is willing to keep his feelings secret for the sake of his friendship. He just does not have a lot of self-controlprinxiety one-shot
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Maybe they were born to be there

A subway cart was rumbling towards the centre of the city. It was a relaxing sound and if someone was sitting in that cart, leaning up against their best friend then the chances of falling asleep were quite big. The sun was setting and though it was cold outside then the streams of gold that were pouring through the window made it feel like everyone was being gently held by a person they loved. The carts sounds were simple, and it felt like silence, a silence not even Roman who normally never would miss an opportunity to talk to his friend would break. Speaking of his friend – Roman wasn’t sure if Virgil was awake anymore and he wouldn’t risk waking him up just to ask. Not that Roman minded - Virgil´s head was warm on his shoulder and there were lots of things to do that didn’t involve him moving or making any sounds. Like observing. Actually, that was the only thing he could think of but he quite enjoyed doing it so who was he to complain?  
The first person (and one of the few other people in the cart) who caught his attention was an old man. He was sitting in the far-left corner, bopping his head back and forth to whatever music was playing in his headphones. Roman couldn't hear the music but he was sure that the man wasn’t missing a beat. He had positioned himself so the light didn’t touch him. Whether it was on purpose or not was to remain a secret but even without the golden light he looked content.  
A few seats right of the old man was a pair of teenagers. The girl was sporting a yellow jacket and a pair of Monsters Inc. leggings and the boy was hiding his hands in the sleeves of his banana patterned turquoise jumper.  
The Monsters Inc. leggings were taking up most of the space on the seats surrounding them and although Roman couldn't hear it he wouldn't be surprised if the owner of the leggings were snoring slightly. The boy's eyes were covered by his soft pink hair but with his head resting in his hand and his face turned towards the window it was clear that he was either looking outside on the city passing by or deep in thought – maybe a mix of both.  
The last person except for Roman was of course his friend who were currently sleeping on his shoulder. Virgil with his purple hair lit up by the sun coming from behind him and his head on Roman´s shoulder. Virgil who genuinely enjoyed adventuring with him and who kept him out of trouble. Virgil who trusted him. Virgil whom he knew a million facts about, but it still didn’t seem like enough. Virgil who apparently could feel it when Roman was looking at him because he woke from his little slumber and looked back at him with tired eyes.  
“Were you staring at me?” Virgil lifted his head to stretch his body and Roman leaned back in his seat.  
“Maybe, who can blame me though – you look so cute when you sleep” he said. You always look cute was closer to what he meant. Virgil snorted and looked out the window. Not that he could see anything other than the dark walls of the tunnel they were driving through. Roman hadn't even noticed that the golden light had disappeared, too engrossed in looking at Virgil apparently. The subway stopped and the old man walked out, a slight bounce to his steps hinting that the song he had been listening to hadn't ended. The doors closed behind him and the sound of the cart moving woke up the girl with the Monsters Inc. leggings, she looked around probably trying to place where she was. She said something to the boy who nodded. She closed her eyes again.  
Suddenly a shot of fire made its way from Romans hand, up to his shoulder and through the rest of his body. Virgil had taken his hand in his own. It wasn’t anything new – they would hold hands from time to time but somehow Virgil always caught Roman by surprise and somehow, he always felt the same shot of fire through his arm. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything. Quite the opposite actually – if you had asked him if he ever would enjoy having his arm set on fire before he had met Virgil then he would have laughed and thought it a joke. “What a weird question” he maybe would have said to himself. But if you instead asked him at this exact moment then he would have given you a long descriptive speech about how it (it being both having your arm set ablaze and being in love) seemed scary in the beginning but when it happened it would be so much more than you ever could have imagined. He would tell you that there could be moments where you wished it would go away and that you could be left alone (this wouldn’t be about the burning arm anymore). He would tell you that over time you would go from thinking of it like a gift to thinking of it like a curse. Then you would see that it was both. Mostly a gift though.  
With all this talk about Romans feelings you might think to yourself – why does he not say it? Roman aren't you the adventurous, the brave one, the one always up for a challenge? Aren't you the romantic one? How can it be that you haven't wooed the object of your affections with your charm yet?  
And to that Roman had a simple answer. He was incredibly nervous. No one in their right mind would risk losing their best friend over romantic feelings (no matter how strong they were). He knew Virgil and he knew that being in a romantic relationship wasn’t something he desired the same way Roman did. He had never spent his time dreaming about holding hands with someone and feeling the same fire that Roman was currently feeling while knowing that the person who was causing you to feel like this felt the same. He hadn't wasted his time wondering how it was to grow old with the one. Roman was quite sure that Virgil didn’t even believe in the one.  
Roman loved his best friend (sometimes more than he should) and even thinking about ruining what they had – the balance, the trust – made him shiver. The solution to that was of course keeping his feelings hidden.  
While Roman had been busy with his thought the subway cart had been busy moving. Its doors opened at the next station and the two teenagers walked out talking about something that got cut of when the doors closed. The subway cart began moving again – this time with only two passengers.  
“I can´t remember the last time I was alone in a subway cart” Virgil said and squeezed his hand and soft smile om his face. The smile was not something Roman had been expecting and due to the shock it took him a good five seconds to think of an answer.  
“I´m here too so not completely alone” he stuttered out. Smooth Roman.  
“I guess, you just don’t count in this situation”  
“What do you mean?” the subway cart drove out of the tunnel, but instead of showing the light of a sinking sun it just showed the light of the city. Multicoloured and just as real as the sun. Not that Roman looked out – he was too busy staring at Virgil. Again.  
“Just that yo-” Virgil stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening and his mouth forming a small `O`  
“What is it?” Roman turned around and looked out the window, the same way Virgil looked.  
If he had been sitting alone (And by alone he meant without Virgil) then the sight that he saw wouldn't have interested him. Sure, he loved the sky, but only when it wasn't polluted by the lights of the city. He liked looking at the sky when it was early morning – the cold refreshing colour it got. He liked looking at the sky at midday – when the sky was like a blooming cornflower. He liked being out on his grandparent's farm at night – looking at the thousands of stars he could see. But he didn't like looking at the sky when he was in the big cities. Period.  
But it wasn't the sky that Virgil was looking at. It was what was coming out of it. The rain. More rain that Roman had seen in a long time – which was a good thing if you asked him. Rain was aesthetically pleasing at times but at other times (which was most times) it was just plain annoying. Roman didn't have a count on how many good hair days had been ruined by the rain or how many pairs of nice shoes had been soaked because the sky decided that it hated him that day. But Virgil loved rain. He didn't talk about it much (he didn´t talk about most of the things he liked much) but Roman had seen him relax under the sound of rain enough times to know that every time it rained his day became just a little bit better.  
“We could go outside” Roman suggested, almost against his own will. Virgil had been through a stressful day and Roman would do anything for Virgil. Even completely ruining his outfit to make him smile for just a few minutes.  
“I-” Virgil looked tempted, but he knew that Roman actually didn’t want to do it “It´s very nice of you Roman but you really don’t-”  
“Too late” Roman interrupted him right as the doors opened, as soon as he had seen Virgil´s face he had decided what he needed to do so he ran outside – leaving Virgil to truly be the only person in the cart. That was however soon changed when Virgil stood up and ran out after Roman, not stopping and waiting when he ran past him and up the stairs. Roman quickly followed hot in his heels.  
They could hear the rain before they could feel it – big drops of water hitting the ground and the cars on the streets. Virgil ran outside not hesitating when he could feel the first drops. It was cold and soon he was completely soaked. Not that he minded.  
Roman – who hadn't left the stairs leading down to the station therefore still being dry – looked at him. He looked at Virgil spinning around in the rain like he was born to be there. And maybe he was. Maybe he was born to spin around in the rain – laughing at his best friends stupid but brilliant idea. Maybe he was born to feel the rain in his hair and on his back while his best friend watched enchanted with his beauty. Maybe Virgil was born to take his best friends' hand when he walked away from the dry space he had been before and out in the rain to him. Maybe he was born to take his hand and spin him around. Maybe he was born to laugh in the rain with his best friend. Maybe Roman was born to be said best friend. Maybe they were born to be right there at that moment. Roman didn’t know. But he did know that he wasn’t born to say what he said.  
“I´m in love with you” he didn’t know if it came out as a stutter or if it was completely clear. His voice sounded like the rain.  
Virgil looked at him, his face didn’t betray if he had heard him.  
“What?”  
It was too late to stop but Roman wished it wasn’t. He wished that he could go back to spinning around in the rain with his best friend - filled with so many emotions that he could explode. He wished he had enough self-control to stop himself.  
“I´m so in love with you, with all of you” if he had any form of self-control then he would have stopped himself right there, maybe he would have apologized and tried to safe his most priced friendship but he didn’t. Instead he kept going.  
“I´m in love with your laugh – all your laughs, the big ones you only let out around your closest friends, your tired laughs when you're sleepy, I'm in love with your smiles and your hands and your hair. I´m in love with how you always keep the receipts and how you genuinely enjoy 7/11´s curry and bacon sandwiches, I´m in love with your handwriting and your silly jokes and I´m in love with the way you show care for others, I´m in love with how you love the rain and how you talk to cats, I´m in love with how you describe your favourite colour and I´m in love with the way you pick your accessorizes and I'm in love with your movements and your eyes and you. I´m in love with you.” the words he used didn’t exactly describe his feelings. They were so much more. And even though words were his specialty then his abilities weren't quite as strong as his feelings. And though he didn't feel like his words were quite right then they were still way too much. How could he say all those things to Virgil? Being let down would be even more painful this way – for both of them. Virgil would beat himself up over this for weeks. Or worse – he would feel the need to lie. He would produce fake feelings just so he wouldn’t hurt Roman. Of course he would. And Roman wouldn’t be able to stop him.  
He looked at Virgil, ready to stop him if he tried to apologize. But Virgil didn’t apologize. He didn’t even try to say anything. Instead he did something completely different.  
He kissed him.  
And they were standing there – both soaked from the rain that was still pouring down – living one of Romans wildest most unrealistic dreams. But Roman knew that this was a dream, so he pulled away.  
“Virgil you really don´t need to do this” he didn’t look away from his eyes. It felt wrong to look away.  
“Do - do what?” Virgil sounded both disappointed and confused. He tried to take Romans hand but Roman pulled away.  
“Roman you can´t say those things and then pull away!” he didn’t sound disappointed anymore. He was angry. Roman didn’t understand why.  
“Virgil you don’t have to pretend just to save our friendship!” his words came out harsher than he had meant them. He winced a little.  
“Pretend?! Why would I pretend like I wanted to kiss you after you just declared your love for me? Who do you think I am?!”  
“I think that you´re an incredibly nice and sympathetic person that doesn’t want to lose your idiot of a friend who caught feelings for you!” Their voiced were rising and a few people who were walking with their umbrellas in the rain looked at them. Roman didn’t care.  
“Roman how have you not realised that I´m in love with you?!” Virgil took a step forward. Their noses were almost touching.  
“I think everyone knows that I´m in love with you except yourself, how you haven't realised will forever be a mystery but no matter if you can see it or not then I do have feelings for you – and those feelings are much stronger than you can ever imagine ” Virgil's voice had calmed down a little and Roman became painfully aware at how close they were standing. They had just kissed but somehow this felt more intimate. If Virgil's words were true (Roman were praying to all the gods, he could think of that they were) then this kiss had been real. And why wouldn't it be? Said the hopeful part of him. He knew Virgil - when he thought about it then a kiss was much more impulsive than anything Virgil normally would do. It would make much more sense for Virgil to try to fix their friendship if he didn’t like him back.  
“You´re in love with me?” his voice wasn’t supposed to sound so surprised, but he couldn’t stop it. It seemed impossible. Virgil sighed.  
“Yeah, for so long that it´s almost embarrassing” he leaned his forehead against Romans. His wet hair was cold but Roman really didn’t care. The fire from when Virgil had taken his hand earlier was everywhere and it was stronger than ever. It felt like it could warm him for the rest of his life.  
“I can´t believe it” Roman took Virgil's and hand squeezed it.  
“Well you better cause I´ve been waiting for something like this for years”  
“Years?!”  
Virgil's cheeks reddened and he nodded.  
“Dork”  
“You literally just declared your undying love for me, how am I the dork” Virgil laughed, and Roman didn’t think that he would ever hear a sound quite as beautiful.  
“Come on, let´s go home” Virgil leaned back so their foreheads stopped touching, but he didn’t let go of Romans hand. They began walking back to the subway station and for people who glanced over them then nothing seemed to have changed. But if you really looked then you could see the happiness in their eyes. If you knew them then you could see the love coming from both of them. And if you were them then you would know that everything had changed and that nothing had changed at all. You would feel more love than you would ever dare to hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (again)! I wrote some more prinxiety and i didn´t take half a year as i expected. Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr @offended-princey-noices  
> Until next time - see ya folks!


End file.
